1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel locking devices and more particularly pertains to a new wheel locking device for removably mounting a pair of adjacent wheels, such as those found a car, to prevent the wheels from rotating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel locking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,880 describes a device for abutting against tandem wheels to prevent their rotation. Another type of wheel locking device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,186 describes another such device that is abuttable against adjacent wheels and includes both upper and lower abutting members for positioning against the wheels. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,158 which includes a lower abutting member that is biased toward an upper abutting member for positioning against a pair of wheels and preventing their rotation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is positionable against a pair of adjacent wheels and allows for adjustments not only for vertical variations but also allows for lateral variations in a pair of wheels. The device should also be lockable so that a user of the device may prevent unwanted or unauthorized rotation of the wheels.